U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,525, issued Nov. 1, 1966, illustrates an apparatus and method for producing spirally wound paper roll products having a groove formed at an end thereof. A roll paper product of the type produced by the method and apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,525 is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,598, issued June 12, 1962.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,500, issued Nov. 27, 1984, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,801, issued Feb. 19, 1985, also disclose a system for slitting a parent roll to form grooved rolls. The device disclosed in these latter two patents is essentially of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,525 but also differs therefrom in several respects. These differences include the use of movable shear slitters and a Coanda nozzle apparatus for removing trim segments from the shear slitters.
The grooved roll product of U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,598 is adapted for use in a dispenser cabinet and to be automatically dismounted therefrom when it has been consumed to a predetermined extent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,659, issued May 14, 1963, discloses a method of automatically dismounting the roll product of U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,598. According to such method, the convolutions of the roll product forming the groove comprise a bearing wall which is used to support the roll product within the dispenser cabinet. Automatic dismounting of the roll occurs when it is diminished by dispensing to the grooved location.